Souls in Arms
by SoraCloud
Summary: Welcome to my very first published story! As dessert before the main course, I will tell you that this story is about a gifted martial artist and a talented Samurai bodyguard learning how to get along. So I don't get sued, I do not own the Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT franchise or anything affiliated with it.
1. Prologue

**_Welcome to my very first published story! As dessert before the main course, I will tell you that this story is about a gifted martial artist and a talented Samurai bodyguard learning how to get along. So I don_** ** _'t get sued, I do not own the Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT franchise or anything affiliated with it. I am only using the franchise to illustrate this story. Before I start with the content warning, I have to say that to those who have not watched Soul Eater will not fully understand some scenes and terms in this novel. For you to fully experience this story, please watch the Soul Eater show. Now_** ** _…_**

 ** _WARNING: there are scenes with cartoon violence, suggestive themes, and some heart-wrenching feels. Without further adjure, ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

 **Prologue 1: Enter the Kid Swordsman. Will he make it to breakfast in time?**

A nice morning, dew cools the warm air around Death City's forecasted heat wave. The glistening stone staircase leading into the Death Weapon Miester Academy (or the DWMA as most people say). The laughing sun is just over the east horizon, practically signaling the citizens below of the brand new day. This academy hold future powerful Weapons and high-caliber Meisters to defend the world from becoming Kesians; one of the most dangerous creatures which are born out of fear of death, the hunger for power, or both. Many of these future leaders are now walking into their soon-to-be-called home.

Most of these students are wearing standard issued school uniforms; the girls are wearing dark tan knee long skirts and matching blouses, the boys were wearing a suit-and-tie attire in the same matching color, and some students wear their own styles of clothing.

One student stands out from many colorful students this year. His name is Tamachoken Kwachi. He has on a faded purple shirt that looks like it is two sizes too big for his long, medium built torso. His loose fit yellow jeans with a stich of Shinigami-sama mask on his left knee flaps to the cool gentle breeze. The young man has sky blue fingerless gloves with a grassy green O on the back of his hand, and with a burning red purple X on his left handed glove. He has jet black locks with a large curl in front of his face, a large dimple on his left cheek and an oval birthmark in the center of his forehead.

One of his most notable features of his entire outfit was a significantly large, skinny, long black case he swings like it was a small paper bag. The entire outside of the case was glued with an uncoordinated pattern of Stack-Em connect bricks, drawings of kittens and dogs on top of a cloud, and other child-like drawings in all the spaces the blocks wasn't covering. As the final touch, there is a stuffed kangaroo keychain attached to the zipper.

With a big grin, Tama skips and dances the stone steps like hopscotch.

The staircase is buzzing with multiple simultaneous conversations; mostly about what weapon and their partner will be like.

"Look at him! Isn't he the strangest boy you ever seen?" one student remarked

"I hope he's my partner…he is soooo cute!" A female student spoke affectionately about another guy.

"Dudes, Dudes! Check out the statue in front of the school! It's like…lifelike dude"

Many of these teens are excited and nervous on what to expect for the years to come. Many ready to face enemies out of their worst nightmares, ready for mountains of homework, and the lifelong friends to gain.

His stomach growled, reminding him what he forgot to do.

"…aww I knew I forgot to do something this morning…." Tama moaned childishly.

He forgot to eat the most important meal of the day; Breakfast. He can get so forgetful that he'll lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body.

"I should have eaten some cereal at home…." Stomach growled in agreement.

Apart from being a 5'11'' 15 year old boy, he has a mind of a 5 year-old. (Hence his "creative" decoration on his large suitcase.)

" _I know! I just go to the kitchen and get something to eat. If I go now, then I should have enough time to play with someone!"_ He thought to himself.

The next instant, Tama became a purple and yellow streak in the air, leaving a strong gust of wind in its wake; followed by girls shrieking and the 'lucky' boys falling over the staircase with bloody noses. The blurry streak made an abrupt stop when he slammed into a green statue in front of him and made him fall, butt first, to the concrete floor. When he stopped seeing double, he noticed he didn't hit an oddly placed statue; rather a young girl, wearing a green jumpsuit, half his height and staring with stone cold focused eyes.

" _Oh-oh! I think she's mad! I better apologize now!_ " he thought in a panic.

In that instance, he stood up quickly and respectfully bowed in front of her, said "I am very sorry miss! I didn't see you there!", and ran as far and fast away from the main plaza.

He arrived at the cafeteria's main door panting, stomach growling, and ready to eat.

 **Prologue 2: Here's the Martial Artist Prodigy. Was that statue always there?**

There sits a rare sight. The laughing sun just started to peaked over the horizon and the grinning moon falling asleep on the other, the morning dew is settling unto the concrete floor. In the center of the front plaza is a young girl, 15 years old with bronze-colored skin, glistening from the cool morning air. She is wearing a lime green one-piece martial arts jump suit that fits perfect, a black headband tied loosely but securely around her neck with the words "Discipline is Respect" front and center in bold yellow. She has long hair, in a French braid, and hazel brown in color. Right next to her is a potato burlap sack; half full of clothes and some personal effects. Though barely over 5' she has a well-toned body like he had exercised her entire life.

The young girl is in a middle of an unusual combination workout routine of meditation and spontaneous exercises; one of these exercise routines is to jog up and down the DWMA's long flight of stairs, being careful not to slip on the wet staircase, one finger pushups and fifty laps around the plaza with meditation breaks in between. The Clock tower in the center of Death City rings loudly when the hands passed 7 o'clock; signaling to the townsfolk below the start of another day.

Soon as the grand bell rang, the little girl stopped her routine, walked to the center of the plaza (without a bead of sweat on her), and meditated; moisture from the settling morning dew made her bronze skin shine.

As time flew by students, first years and above started arriving in the front of the school increasing in numbers. Most of them curious of the lifelike statue in the middle of the school's plaza. Some even took their friends to snap pictures and selfies with the statue.

Though the meditating student didn't mind too much of her future classmates, there was one student in particular that caused trouble for this statue/student. This young man was a transfer student that just arrived from America and had quite a string of trouble in his last school. Ever since middle school, John Nikmik had always wanted to be the center of attention, even if it takes picking a fight with anyone bigger and stronger than him. Since discovering what he could do he decided to go to Death City and train his weapon abilities; unfortunately bringing his snarky attitude with him.

Seeing that there was something other than him attracting attention, he marched over to the "statue" in a huff. He crouch on her left side and start poking her cheek. He repeated this until her eyes snapped open with her pupils beaming on her source of annoyance. Everyone, including John, jumped back.

"What do you want?" the young girl asked in a cool monotone voice.

John snickered and exclaimed "Well that was rude of you! You should first introduce yourself. Isn't that what you should do to someone you just met?" exclaimed John

"I'm Nina, so again, what do you want? Can't you see I am in the middle of something?" keeping the monotone voice in check.

Sensing hostility in the air, some of the students stating pacing towards the school's entrance, hoping to avoid getting in the middle of an incoming brawl, while the remaining spectators stared with tense expressions.

"Oh we got ourselves a Tomboy here? I'll have you know I had special training on my weapon transformation before signing up to attend this boring looking school, so be respectful!" he said in a mocking tone.

Fed up to his constant boasting swagger, Nina slowly stands up, with fire in her eyes. Readying for a fight, she felt a sight push coming from her back. Thinking that it was probably one of the snotty kid's friends to help, she turned around with the same rage-eyes to confront him or her. What she see instead is a tall skinny boy about her age, on his butt with a poorly decorated large case right next to him. In the same instant he looked at her, he quickly stood up and apologized respectfully, then disappeared in a purple and yellow blur.

Momentarily confused with what just happened and how fast he ran, she noticed his suitcase was still on the floor by the spot he met the strange boy. While inspecting it noticed a name in one of the stuffed toys attached to it; _Tama_

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" the snotty boy angrily yelled. "ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING PUNK?"

"Yeah" Nina said in a distant voice "Yeah, just going to tell you; why can't you be as nice as the boy earlier. Have a good day." She replied with any trace or rage gone.

Then walked calmly to the school's front doors to look for this "Tama" guy.

 **End of introductions…now the story can begin…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unusual team up. What do you mean by "play"?**

"Heeeyyy Kid!" Nina called out for the hundredth time. She is lugging around the tall kid's luggage, which she could've sworn that there was a dead body inside of it. She was trying to find the guy in the plaza. "Oooiii where are you?"

Geez, She'd heard the stories that the DWMA was big, like a small scale labyrinth, but this is too big to remotely believe. She wondered if the staff here have trouble finding their way around this school. After what seemed like an hour looking for that dang-gon boy, Nina's stomach growled. "I'll just leave this in the school's lost and found and worry about the kid after breakfast." Her stomach grumbled in agreement. Now that Nina's thinking about it, she didn't even know where the lost and found or the cafeteria.

Nina stopped a student walking by and asked where is the school cafeteria. Following the advice, she walked and found the remarkably large set of doors, though it's oddly symmetrical for its size. The reassuring clashing of plates and utensils confirmed the directions were correct. The doors opened with relative ease and was surprised what she sees.

The school's cafeteria was big (granted she hasn't been traveling outside her dojo much). The wide windows brought massive amounts of sunlight to the milky white tiles on the floor and walls; revealing the people inside the ballroom. Large pillars of marble towers to the sky-like ceiling above. Never have Nina seen such clean tables; if she didn't know any better then she can feel comfortable eating off of it.

To her surprise, there are only a few people in the room; one tan-skinned man with cropline hairstyle; leaning against a window, a woman with some sort of net on her hair behind the silver utensils and cooked food with an astonished look on her face. As luck would have it, the purple and yellow kid was at the center of the towers of plates.

 _Well, I don't have to worry about finding the lost and found in this maze…_ Nina walked over to the boy and tried to get his attention. When Tama turned his head, he recognized the person as the statue girl he ran into earlier. He stood up immediately and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry miss for earlier, I didn't…."

Flustered for scaring him for her angry outburst, she said "No no no, I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry for scaring you back there."

She see the hot food with a gluttonous lust. "Hey can we eat first? I'm starving."

Some breakfast platters later, the green clothed student broke the silence.

"What was the hurry?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you were late for something"

"Oh I forgot to eat breakfast before I left for school."

"So you ran over here?"

"No, no. Mom always says 'Never run, always walk fast.' "

Nina sweat dropped "So, that was you pacing?"

"Yep!" he proudly said

 _People here are just weird, and kinda amazing._

Nina realized something. "Oh, I forgot I haven't introduced myself to you yet!" She held out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Nina. Nice to meet you."

He grabbed her hand and shake it up and down "I'm Tamachoken, pleasure to meet you too!"

"Umm…Tamachew…Tamachum…Tama…"

Tamachoken laughed "You can call me Tama, Everyone does!"

The large doors flew open with a crash. Behind the doorway, a steaming mad student staring intently at a particular student; Nina.

"HEY YOU, TOMBOY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

Nina's forehead vein pops out while Tama looks around like he lost something.

"Gee," she said through gritted teeth. "I thought we were done. I guess you didn't take my advice?"

Tama then stared at her. "Wait your name is Tom, i thought it was Nina?"

The two other students then looked at him. _Is this guy serious?_ They simultaneously thought.

"Anyways YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY FOR EMBARRASSING ME AT THE PLAZA!"

"If you keep on talking like that" Nina raised a fist besides her face "I'll give you something I OWE you"

Tama cocked his head to one side and innocently asked "Can I play with you guys?"

Now annoyed, John snapped "Sure! In fact we can 'play' first! You look like a good warm up."

One of John's arms started to form into a gladiator sword while the other to a Knight's shield. He positioned his body like a gladiator getting ready for a scrap.

"Get your weapon ready, little man. I'll wait"

Tama, unphased by the taunt, squealed and opened his body bag of a suitcase and looked around. He pulled out a beautiful black sheathed katana with a golden bordered red ribbon; functioning both as a decoration and a holder for the weapon. A Lion's head holding a scroll in it's jaws, a cross made of katanas behind the head, and a rose on its forehead. The crest is glued expertly to the center, near the handguard.

Tama placed the sword on his left hip and tied the decorated ribbon around him. Once he was ready, he assumed the Kendo _Nuke_ pose and smiled at his "playmate".

"I'm ready to play!"

John must have died looking at the crest since he looks white as a ghost. Though the same couldn't be said for Nina. (Remember, she doesn't go out much)

The tan skinned man strolled himself in close proximity but not interfering or breaking their line of sight.

Nina is now puzzled. First off, why is the rude boy, Jake was it? Now shuts up after all the yelling he did earlier. Secondly, why is the brand so well known? The teacher and the Jake-boy obviously seen the elm but she hasn't. Lastly, why isn't this guy breaking up the fight? Nina knows she hasn't gone out much back home, but she knows that fights are forbidden in school grounds. Why do you think that Nina's home schooled?

"Aren't you a teacher? Do something! They're about to fight to their deaths!?" Nina pleaded to the Grey Man.

"Relax, if it comes to that I'll break it up myself."

"So, you are just going to just stand back and watch them pumble each other?"

"This is how you become a better fighter in this school. It is a lot better than using dummies or having classes on hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention cheaper in the long run."

Great, not only these guys will probably beat each other to a pulp, but the only two friends she made in this school will keep butting heads for all eternity; way to start off the year, Nina!

 _What's up, What's up, What's uuppp!_ A familiar, cheeky voice appeared in the intercom. _First years remember! You must report to your homeroom and present to your teacher your letter of acceptance to get your Meisters and Weapon tags. Have a great morning!_

Close call, now the cafeteria won't experience its first brawl of the year.

"Y-y-you're lucky lord Death stopped you. I-I-I've could've mopped the floor with you, ya know!"

"Aww Death-sama stopped the game. Oh well there's always tomorrow!" Tama said optimistically as he sheathes the sword. He then turns to his new friend.

"Ok Niki, let's go to our first class!"

"Umm, it's Nina." She corrected him as her new friend.

"Oops, sorry Nina" Tama apologizes as they walked out of the cafeteria

When they left, John breathed a heavy sigh. His arms returned to human form. _I just narrowly avoided death_ , he thought to himself. If Lord Death didn't reminded them, _I would've been in the infirmary now._ Yeah, He does not want to be known as the guy who got beat up in the first day of school.

"Hey, John was it?" the bronzed skinned teacher called out

"If you don't want to be late for your first class, I suggest you get going. I always am punctual to my classes. That's the kind of man I am."

Puzzled about the last statement, he nodded and ran to his homeroom number. _Room 1-15, Room 1-15, Room 1-15_ he repeated to himself.

The hallway was bustling with students waiting in line for their year to start. Three particular students, namely Tamachoken, Nina, and John, were in line in Room 1-15. Though Tamachoken is unaware of their presence. Tama was chatting with a young boy about the latest episode of _Death-Sama's Adventures in Space_ , a tv show for kids three to seven about Lord Death's grand adventures throughout the world and in space (in the narrator's opinion, it's over exaggerated). John was telling his version of the time where "A fifty foot bear came across him in the forest one day and looked like he wanted to fight. So I stood my ground and ended the fight with one punch, not using my Weapon abilities." Those who was falling for the story gawked and stared in falsified amazement, especially the young girls listening. Meanwhile Nina is in the front trying to suppress the urge to walk over to the smack that son-of-a-gun and give him a taste of real "terror".

A redheaded man was standing in front of the doorway with a box on a stool and a checklist on a clipboard. He is wearing a suit and tie with the jacket unbuttoned, showing the white collared shirt inside. Wrapped around his neck is a tie with a horizontal cloth running across the tie, making into the shape of an upside-down cross. He calls each student out by their first name and gives the student either a "Meister" or a "Weapon" label, depending on what the letter of acceptance named you as. The odd thing about this man was every time there was a female student called up, he would try to harmlessly (and failing miserably) to flirt with them.

When Nina's name was called, he did what he does to all the female students.

"Hello there Cutie! You are Nina correct?"

 _I'm sure he says that to everyone._ Nina thinks as she tries not to choke the living soul out of her first teacher of the semester.

When he noticed she was, not only unimpressed but, throwing him a glare, he stopped and cleared his throat.

"Right umm, so can I have your letter of acceptance?"

"Yes it's right here." She hands him his papers from her sack.

He opens the wrinkled up letter. As he read further and further, his face grew more and more confused. When he finished, he had a defeated look at his face.

"Well if that is what Lord Death wants."

The redheaded teacher dug into the box, took out the contents inside, and gave them to Nina.

"Alright go on in and choose your seat."

Couple of students later and Tama was called up.

"Hello there young sir can I…."he stopped when a long shadow casted over his clipboard. He looked up to see a tall skinny man with a huge duffle bag on his shoulder.

"…see your papers?..." he finished in an astonished tone.

"Hai sensei! Here you go" smiling and giving him his letter of acceptance.

He skimmed over and, what seems like, he took a double take on a particular sentence.

 _Another one, in the same class?_ he thought "Well I can't argue with his decision." He hands him the contents inside the box.

"Here you go, choose your seat."

"Hai sensei! I hope I get to learn lots from you!" he said as he bows to him.

 _Man, two of these guys in one generation?! This will be an interesting year for sure._ He said to himself.

"Alright students," He introduced in a monotone voice. "Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. You can call it either the DWMA or your new home for the next four years."

"Now let's get one thing straight." He points his thumb to the middle of his chest "No one will be dismissed unless either Lord Death himself or me dismisses you, not the bell!"

"Now that's have been established. We'll go to our next agenda of the day. Before we get to that, Nina and Tamachoken…right?"

"You can call me Tama, Sensei!" Tama corrected him

"Ahem, Ok. Nina and Tama, By Lord Death's orders, you two must be partners. Everyone else will look at the first person they see and they will be partners"

Maka raised her hand "Mr. Death Scythe sir? Why can't Tama and Nina choose their partners like everyone else?"

"Well Maka, my sweet daughter' Scythe said cheerfully "that is a separate discussion you and I need to have after class. Now everyone get to your partners and get to know each other. Tama and Nina, you need to go to Lord Death's Room as soon as possible."

Bustling of chatter fills the classroom air. Nina and Tama are following suit.

"No need for names since we did so at the cafeteria!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Nina responded with a smile.

"So what is your family like? I'm sure that you have such nice parents showing your manners"

"Thanks," He responded sheepishly "…but can we not talk about them….this exercise is about you and me! Oh I know we can just introduce ourselves!" Tama suggested

"Ok we can do that"

"I'm Tamachoken Boknoyami! I like Kangaroos and pork steam buns! Now you go Nina."

"Oh ok, well I am Nina; I don't have a last name and…" she paused in thought"…I don't think I have a particular favorite food"

"Oh you don't like any kind of food?"

"No, no it's more like I can…pretty much eat anything." Sounding almost ashamed

"You too? I thought I was the only one! What do you eat usually?"

"Pork, Shrimp, Beef, noodles, anything will do really. But I often choose noodle stir fry."

Tama Laughed "That's a favorite food!"

"Really? Then stir fry is my favorite then."

They both laughed hysterically.

"I have to ask, do you know why you have a Meister and a Weapon tag like me?" asked Tama.

"Oh, I don't know. What I do know is that I can form my hands into a long sword."

Tama got excited "OH! Can I see it? Pwease….."

She sweat dropped "Ok... I guess."

She stood up and extended her arm. It glowed an eerie white light around it and flashed a 3 foot katana blade with ocean wave design along the blade, the back of the blade is iron black and in the middle of the blade is a hole with an unusual charm attached in a yellow chain. Upon looking her arm/katana blade, Tama had sparkles in his eyes.

"Wow! It's such a pretty sword!" Tama said in admiration

Sitting close (but not close enough to get stabbed) Soul and Maka stared at the two in utter amazement.

"But I'm confused?"

"Oh. Is it the charm? I don't know what it is either." Nina said sheepishly

"No it's just, I thought that there is supposed to be only one Weapon and one Miester in a pair and we have both. why's that?"

She looked around. This kid have a point! All the first-year students has either a "Weapon" or a "Meister" tag on their shirts or blouses. She then looked at her and Tama's, they have both tags.

"Hello Students! Its Lord Death here! Will Tamachok, umm Tama… _whispers…_ oh ok…Tama and Nina come to my office please?" the intercom announced.

"Hmm….well we can ask him ourselves." Nina said to Tama

"Hai!"

The two stood up and walked to the door. If one thing the narrator and his trusty sidekick of an editor knows for sure, the Martial artist and the Swordsman will have their lives turned upside down from this point on.


	3. Chapter 2

_hi everyone, so we are technically posting a new chapter (at 11:35 pm east coast time) but I accidentally put it as a new story instead (lol newbie move). but I saw there are readers not only here in the united states but globally! to those who are reading our (by us meaning me and my kick-ass editor) story, thank you guys! it really means a lot that you're reading it even if its at least a paragraph per day XD. now to the chapter you had been waiting for_

 _oh two more things, ill write segments of "Lord Death's adventure in Space" to intermediate the wait. the second thing is I'm working on the next chapter the morning after this post! I'm soo excited to write this and edit it with my awesome editor. now without more news delay, here is Ch 3: a lesson in "Weister" souls. Green Tea or Black?_

Inside a freakishly large room, there is a path lined along with hundreds of those execution blades Europeans used to separate the head from the body back in the day. The "roof" of the room is painted like a nice summer day with fluffy, moving (and this is not an editing mistake) clouds along the dome "roof". After a couple of steps, there is the occasional plain black cross headstone sticking out of the sandy colored "floor".

Tama and Nina are walking across the light gray trail with reasonable caution; in case these "path decors" suddenly want to know how sharp they are.

"Did someone cut up a biiig sword to decorate all this, Nina?" Tama asked of his usual curiosity.

For a almost 6 foot kid with a mind of a 5 year old, he was unusually quiet. Especially on the way here. Just earlier he wouldn't stop talking about how much he ate lo mein noodles in a buffet he once ate at a month ago while they took too many wrong turns to get to this room.

"Nah I think that they're as dull as a toy sword" she reassured her curious friend

"Whew good, I thought that-"

"WATCH OUT! THAT ONE IS LOOS-"

To Shinigami-sama's advail, the blade came loose and plummeted to its unfortunate demise.

The next sound in the room was cracked knuckles and a drawn katana

Bustling and chatting to their partners, the upper years, more specifically maka and the dragged Soul who couldn't care less, walked up to their teacher.

"Can I ask you something?" Maka asked curiously

"Sure my sweet daughter of mine, what's on your mind?"

"About Tama and Nina. Isn't it cruel to force them together rather than let them choose their partner?"

"Truthfully it'll be cruel to limit their potential like that."

With that, Soul who was daydreaming about their upcoming mission for their 99th Keishin soul, payed attention.

With a sigh, he said "I think it's time for a history lesson."

"But you didn't-"

"It will don't worry just give me a few minutes"

"Alright class let's cover the basics so everyone take your seat." Spirit ordered the students.

With that the classroom quieted and took their seats, Maka and Soul paying special attention.

Shinigami-sama sweat dropped when he saw what have become his loose blade problem. On one side of the cleanly cut blade, there are shreds of metal all around the battle poised samurai and the other side was an intact half of the blade but being held by an unhurt, and somehow nonbleeding, hand of the martial artist.

"Well, now I know making you exceptions did not go to waste then" Shinigami-sama said in a surprised tone.

Tama and Nina, without saying a word, and respectfully, sheathed and put down their bladed weapons and returned to their normal state.

"Whew I thought we would be a cut orange there" Tama said effortlessly.

"Well… that was a close call i thought my hand would surely cut in half." Nina wryly said.

"Good thing you pretended huh?" Tama said reassuringly and amazed.

Both Shinigami-sama and Nina cocked their head from the side and noded despite their confused looks.

"Ok so lets come to my office and chat about a pressing matter to discuss with the two of you" he concluded

They followed their Head Master to a large stone or marble (can't tell from this distance) pedestal with an abnormally tall (and symmetrical) glass mirror in front of a exquisite and, you guessed it, symmetrical chair. (what is the obsession of symmetry?). Standing next to it is a smoking elderly man with a bolt sticking straight into (and yes the writer said sticking _into_ ) his head, staring at them like he's studying them. Cranking (again not an error in description) it left and right and emitting a stomach churning clanking like a wind up toy.

The two students winced at the sound he makes and followed him to the pestital

Shinigami-sama popped his huge hands out and clapped them together

"Alright who wants some tea?"

As chalk scratches resonate from the chalk board, a drawing of two flames with circles at it's base are next to each other; representing the souls of every person, witch, and keishin has in their bodies.

When he stepped to the side, Spirit pointed to the one closest to him.

"For those first years in this room i will answer your questions about what had happened before you started meeting our partner for the first time with this diagram."

He pointed to Black Star

"Black Star, why do meisters must have a weapon as their partner"

"Gezz teach, even a smaller star know this...to help them defeat kishins?" he said, confident on his answer.

"Well you're not wrong but you're not entirely correct." Spirit placidly remarked

"Alright take for instance, Black Star, would you say that you can beat any bystander in hand to hand combat without your weapon right?"

"Well, yeah with one hand tied behind my back." he said curiously but confidently.

"Ok but Kishins aren't your average opponent right?" he implied

"Yeah?" he answered

"So weapons are needed to hurt or even kill these Kishins."

Black Star's face flustered but nodded.

"Ok so we got that basis down, now here..." tapping to the soul drawing nearest him "..let's say this is the meister's soul and the other one is the weapon's. Now the meister's soul is known to transmit soul wavelengths to the weapon's" he instructed as he drew a small arrow arcing to the Weapon's soul

"-and the weapon is able to do the same but helps the transmitted wavelength grow and so on" he continued

"But weapons doesn't normally wield other weapons due to the fact that-"

Maka raised a hand at the same time he turned to face the class "Maka?"

"When you said normally, dont you mean always." Maka asked

"Well yes but there are exceptions to that rule. Let me finish this train of thought and your question will be answered."

"Ok, Mr. Spirit"

" _Come on you can say . After all I am-"_ his internal speech was interrupted by Black Star sneeze.

Startled, he cleared his throat and continued his lesson.

"Now to what I was saying, weapons don't normally, or in this case technically, switch sides. However there are reports where the Meister's soul seeing ability" he continued while drawing another soul under the Meister's and Weapon's

"And the Weapon's transforming ability are present in the same soul"

At that the classroom either jolted down the things he saying or gasped at their newfound knowledge.

Maka, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters watched the lesson all bugged eyed.

"Woah teach what are you saying? That someone can be a one man team?" Black Star spoke surprised

Death the kid was startled while Soul, Maka and everyone stares with bug eyes.

"These are called simply as 'Weister soul' they have the ability to play the two roles at the same time. However there is one small catch."

Everyone stared with confusion and anticipation, especially the band of upperclassmen.

"These 'Weister souls' are only born 1 in a 100'000 in each generation, and that's at best. I know in my generation there haven't been one of these kind of students.

"The problem, if you haven't seen it already, is there is often only one of these Weister souls born out of the thousands other Weapon and Meister souls. But say if two Weister souls were born in the same lifetime." he paused

"Ok you can tell me what will happen then." he point to Death the Kid.

"Well basically, it'll be like having two meisters fighting against a single enemy. Almost like a two on one fight."

"That's not fair!" patty exclaimed

"Well patty, any advantage in a fight will make a difference from life and death

"Exactly" he turned to maka "now did I answer all of your questions?"

"yeah" she said as she shook her head.

"So, what do you think is the reason why I sent you two here?" Shinigami-sama said as he finished setting the kettle to boil.

The Screw-planted teacher, Dr. Stein as it was revealed, sat across of the two students. Stein's still is adjusting and making agreeing noises. The Headmaster sat next to the Professor.

"Oh! I know!" Tama exclaimed with enthusiasm

"You wanted to talk about your new adventure in the planet-"

 _CHOP!_

His hand karate chopped his head mid sentence "be serious for a second Tama!"

He weakly gives a thumbs up

" _Wow he's….strong…_ " she sweat dropped

"To put it simply, Stein devised a test of strength between the two of you together then separately."

"There will be only one way to see your true potential." continued

"You will be sparring against a student known as Death the Kid. Soon him and his Weapon partners will come by and show you how a weapon and meister fight. Then try to fight like they do." He finished

"If he knows any other martial art then i will be unable to complete this task." Nina stated

"No no no, not copy his moves." the Professor reassured her.

"Have you two been able to transform to your weapon form completely." Shinigami-sama asked

Both nodded in agreement.

"Good you'll know what this exercise is about as soon as it starts." he told them

"Hey dad we're here." a oddly symmetrically-dressed kid with sisters tailing right behind them.

The deadly hands comes together and said cheerful tone

"Ok then, let's begin!"

The kettle whistled.

"Ah but first, would you like green tea or black?"

"black tea/green tea" Nina and Tama, respectfully, said in unison.

 _Yay! first ending speech! now that's my little twist in this action romance. Now how will they face this new challenge? stick around to find out._

 _since this is my first time writing this awesome story if you like this story or see any editing mistakes then please send me a message of the mistake or "subscribe", for lack of better words, for quad annually posting of this story!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 part 1: Assessing the new students. Will you just let it go?

The stage is set up like a high quality gym. The iron weights and the typical physical training equipment in the room are spread out and grouped by what are they improve on; from leg muscles to stamina building. In the center of the room is a large, brightly lit glass case. Inside of the prison like structure is a blue mat in the smack dab center, leaving a space between the edges of the glass and the mat.

Right behind lord death was the two gifted students, his son, and as it turns out is the main architect of this crazy, symmetrical, maze of a school, his weapon partners the Thomaston sisters, then Dr. Stein as caboose.

"Right this way you four!" Shinigami-sama said as he opens the door inside this glass case.

"Now this exercise is simple, work together to capture this flag from my son's waist. The Thompson sisters glowed pink and transformed to two pistols. Death the kid grabbing them upside down with the pinky resting on their triggers.

"Yay! A play date! Oh, are we playing or pretending?" Tama spoke in his own cryptic language.

Like his partner, Lord Death and his son threw their confused looks.

Dr. Stein pulls out a sheet of paper and held it in front of Lord death.

"Oh! It's only pretend Tamachuokien"

"Ahem, -Choken, its Choken Lord Death" Stein subtly corrected

Shinigami-sama sweat dropped from his mask. "Err right sorry Tamachoken"

"Please , you can call me Tama Shinigami-sama!" he cheered.

"Right shall this 'pretending' be under way."

Dr. Stein stepped forward to the three combatants

"There will be two parts to this test." he announced. "The first part is how well do you coordinate our attacks against a strong opponent and what are your individual skills in a fight."

"As for the second part, we will asses the fighting strength of you two individually."

"Doctor Stein, if I may ask, why are you an assessment like this when they had this before enrolling in the DWMA?" Liz commented "i remember doing this same test when me and patty tried to enrolled." she remembers as her mind drifted through her time in the enrollment process.

Then that's when Lord Death steps in to explain.

"While that is true, this is for our sake. You see, those are set for those students-to-be with little or no combat experience" explained Lord Death in a matter of fact. "For those students with experience or high experience will automatically go to a less rigorous, but more precise test.

"Oh...right. That was rigorous. Though the instructor was horrible." he winced

"Her hair was on her right side and not symmetrical to her left! I mean her ba-"

"Kid! Would you get over that! God I thought we were over that since it happened!" Liz snapped.

"You don't understand! I could barely focus with the leaning piece of hair not being symmetrical to her body, not to mention the strand on the other side of her head!" Kid countered

"Umm Kid? Can we do this-" Lord death started as Patty rolls around laughing

"Oh come on you managed to pass anyways so can you let it go?" Liz reassured him

"Yeah only by-" He spoke while Liz barked back

"Guys I don't think this is the time-" he said annoyingly.

To his avail, the two kept going back and forth; Death the kid giving his "symmetrical fears" while the increasingly annoyed Liz giving reassuring compliments to him.

The now mad Lord Death lightly used his famed Reaper Chop for the second time today while Liz's sister laughs harder.

"Can we discuss this some other time?!" he barked.

"O...k…" the both of them weakly said as patty started to calm down.

Dr. Stein cleared his throat and casually started "if we can get started. There is only one rule to follow, and this goes for you too son. No lethal moves. If there is one we see as a lethal move then me and/or Stein will stop the fight and we'll start all over again. however you can use any kind of martial art or styles that you use more and or you're most confident using, but it must follow the first rule. Other than that there are no other rules besides a knock out fight or when we call . Understand?"

"Hai!" everyone responded.

Nina assumed her kung-fu pose, ready for a scrap. Tama on the ready on the _Nuke_ pose. And last but not least when he is set himself for battle; The Thompson sisters glowed pink and transformed to two pistols. Death the kid grabbing them upside down with the pinky resting on their triggers then Death the Kid posing his body like an awkward ballerina, chanting "Lethal martial art. Deadly Sin Stance".

On the sidelines, Dr. Stein and Shinigami-sama are kneeling with a tea set in front of them with the kettle on a burner.

"Ok kiddos," Dr. Stein casually said "On my mark; San,"

The three warriors tighten their stance, anticipating their and their opponent's first move. Tamachoken shifted to the _Suke_ pose with his usual child like grin.

 _"_ _ _That's an odd fighting style, I have to keep my guard up…"__ Nina strategized.

" _I know my dad said no lethal moves but with these two's individual repetitions, I can't take any chances. Best to approach them like all the missions my dad send me to but."_ Kid planned

" _I hope everyone has fun!"_ Tama happily thought.

"...ni,..."

Tightening their stances further and Tama draws out his katana in the _To._

"...ecchi!"

The three warriors lunged at each other to knock out the opponent.

Now who wants to bet on who; Death the kid or the up-coming starters?

This writer and his editor sure can't wait to see the result of the fight. Now place your bets and await for the next episode!


End file.
